


sick

by tsuwukishima



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art School, College, Confusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Art, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuwukishima/pseuds/tsuwukishima
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime and Kise Ryouta are two seniors in Aoba Johsai high school who have been best friends since childhood. When they enter college, strange things happen to them.But what will happen when they will find out about the truth?





	sick

**Author's Note:**

> 𝒊𝒘𝒂𝒐𝒊 𝒎𝒂𝒊𝒏, 𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒌𝒂𝒔𝒂 & 𝒌𝒊𝒚𝒐𝒚𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒊 𝒃𝒈 ⁽ᶜᵒˡˡᵉᵍᵉᵎᵃᵘ ⁺ ˢᵒᵘˡᵐᵃᵗᵉᵎᵃᵘ⁾
> 
> this is an au (alternate universe) fan fiction. to make it easier, all of the fictional characters, who by the way aren't mine at all, are going to be more or less the same age, or at least the same grade.
> 
> i'd also like to warn you about another thing: as i said, it's an au fan fiction so it's self-evident that i'm not going to mention about volleyball or basketball a lot.
> 
> by the way i'm sorry if there's any mistake i'm not a native english speaker so, yeah, sorry.
> 
> last thing: i hope you'll enjoy reading my fan fiction cause it took me time to figure everything out!
> 
> thank you.
> 
> love, c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this prologue is about how all of them have met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!
> 
> first of all, thank you for clicking on this. then i'd like to remind you that i'm not a native english speaker so please pardon my grammar and mistakes!
> 
> and of course enjoy your reading and i hope you'll like it! thank you<3

_talk - khalid (remix - ft. megan thee stallion & yo gotti)_

At this time, his best friend met a very cool girl. The latter was very cool and joyful, she would say hi, talk about literally everything, and introduce her friends' friends to her own friends.

And there he was. He was tall - actually a bit taller than he could have imagined. They just waved at each other when they met at the campfire their schools made up. They were a little bit apart from the rest of the others, enjoying their time together and chatting about random topics.

Iwaizumi couldn't stop looking at him. And he didn't want to. He was way too obsessed by him. _I have a problem_, he thought. Way too focused on what he was doing, he didn't even realize that he started talking to him.

« Which school are you from? »

Aoba Johsai, he was a high school boy who couldn't help but stare at what he was interested in. In this case: him.

Then he got out of his daydream and apologized for his inattention.

« I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. I'm from Aoba Johsai, how about you? »

« I'm from Kaijou, my name is Oikawa Tooru. »

He couldn't answer. Again, he was hypnotized by him. Because right after, Oikawa smiled genuinely at him, and it felt warm. So warm he couldn't even remember his name.

Not really knowing how to react, he smiled in a slightly way while bowing a bit. And then he realized, _He's going to think I'm weird, we're the same age!_ and fortunately, he chuckled.

« That's ok, as I can see, we're both seniors. You're cool. »

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit_. This wasn't the right thing to say. Of course it was great to hear that from someone else, it was actually a great thing to bow but this situation was more embarrassing than ever.

« I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I mean yes, but no! Well, nice to meet you... »

And of course he would forget about all the basic things. Introducing himself, how old was he, what was his name... Every single thing, he would forget about it.

This three days camp was the greatest occasion for him to make new friends. He wanted new friends, friends were great after all. But he was stuck on him, not really knowing why. He wasn't even his type of friend, but still. There was something about him, about **them**.

After the barbecue, Yachi and him were left alone as Kise had to go with his friends. It was a little bit awkward but actually super calm and chill. He was happy, this camp was really cool.

« So, Iwaizumi-kun... » Started Yachi. « What do you think about the camp? »

« It's nicer than I thought. It's my first time doing this, but people are cool and surprisingly very warm. »

« Anyone you want to talk to? »

**Him**.

« Not really. I mean, I barely know everyone's name in the camp... »

« Then someone you think is cool? » Kise said, out of nowhere.

« This guy, Yachi's friend... There's something about him? »

« AAAAAA I KNEW it! » She screamed. « He's not an easy one, you got to have the same interests as him if you want to start something with him. »

« I don't! Well, I mean... We're only here for three days so it's useless. »

« You mean: it's the last year of high school and you're only here for three days so GO AHEAD YOU COWARD! » Kise screamed again.

Yachi burst into laughter while holding onto her stomach tightly. She was amazed by how close the three of them got meanwhile they weren't even talking to each other two hours ago. Quite the reverse, Iwaizumi kept his calm and sighed deeply but discreetly before frowning. He was a bit angry, just a bit, enough for him to start roasting Kise.

« Kise, you know what? **You** are the one who's telling me to go ahead, but do you think I'm dumb? I saw you looking at him as if you were about to eat him up. Calm down, take a deep breathe and go talk to him. **Right now**. Before I do it for you. »

Kise had shivers running down his spine. He knew that if he hadn't done it, he would have regretted it sooner or later. And he couldn't hide anything from Iwaizumi, they were way too close. Next to him, Yachi was speechless, mouth and eyes wide opened.

« Iwacchi... You noticed? »

Kise went all red and vermeil. He actually just thought this guy was cute.

But yes, the more he looked at him, the more he thought his traits were peculiarly attractive.

He wasn't into men at all, he was just amazed by them ; until now. The tall blond boy knew himself less than he thought, because even before noticing it, his heart started to beat faster and faster. And it felt incredibly warm - it was also a bit hot down there.

« Hey, Kise! Could you at least control yourself a bit or hide it?! That's terribly annoying and sickening. »

He took a glance a bit lower and ran, disappearing in the bathrooms for a few minutes. Yachi couldn't stop laughing ever since. But when he came back, everything was different. Well, not really, just a thing. One person.

« **Ryouta-kun**, let me introduce you to Kasamatsu Yukio. He's very nice and as we were talking about you, he wanted to chat with you a bit... »

_Ryouta-kun? Is he trying to make me feel uncomfortable?_ Kise was abnormally calm, and maybe a bit angry at his said best friend.

« Kise Ryouta, right? I saw you a bit earlier and your beauty caught my attention so I wanted to check it by myself. Are you a model? Or are you planning to become one? Oh no, no, wait, you actually look a bit dum- »

« KASAMATSU, STOP IT ALREADY! »

His friend screamed, a few meters away from them.

« YOU, STOP IT, YOU JERK! Oh. I'm Kasamatsu Yukio and I like whatever is linked to art or beauty. »

He smiled slightly as he said calmly. The gorgeous high schooler didn't even have time to answer that his wish had become real.

But something felt wrong, so wrong. His heart was beating so fast it hurt. His body was so heavy and his mind so full of useful and useless thoughts. Kasamatsu was way too stunning for him, and nothing, nobody could help him deal with this.

« Kise-kun? Are you ok? » Yachi asked, a worried expression sticked on her face.

He nodded, looking at this marvelous human being, simpering with lovely eyes. It was so obvious, yet so discrete and unusual that Iwaizumi didn't notice Kise was in a critical moment.

« I am Kise Ryouta, indeed. I like photography and I also like the way you are made. Can you be my model? »

Iwaizumi was calmly observing the two of them chatting before hearing Kise's last sentence and spatting out his green tea on the grass, which made the three others staring at him, holding back their laughter.

« KISE, YOU IDIOT! »

He shouted, already punching him in the face before kicking his butt which made Kise whining for a short amount of time. Having himself hit finally made him realize he had lost his mind for a while now. Suddenly, a loud and cute giggle came out of nowhere.

« I'm sorry, it's just- you guys are so funny, I'm happy I came talk to you! »

Oikawa picked the topic up again, heading towards them, hands full of green tea cans, grinning. Yachi glanced at Iwaizumi to check his reaction, but unfortunately, he wasn't really paying attention to what the pale skinned was carrying ; he was staring at him. _Ah shit, here we go again_, she thought.

« Hey, Oikawa! Let me help you out. »

Kasamatsu said, as he was about to take some cans.

« Back off, they're not yours. »

He answered childishly, backing off himself, making one or maybe two cans falling on the grass. Kasamatsu took the both of them to give them back. Well, more like to throw them in Oikawa's face. The latter let a loud and muffled scream out of his mouth before faking his sadness, pouting a bit, ready to fake his tears too.

« That hurts, Kasa-chan... »

« THAT'S KASAMATSU SENPAI FOR YOU! »

Oikawa couldn't say a single world as he was already lying on the floor after getting side kicked.

« Kasa-chan, you're horrible... »

As he was about to fake his crying again, he saw a hand reaching out to him.

« Are you alright? »

Iwaizumi asked genuinely, making Kise being at a loss for words. Because seeing Oikawa and Kasamatsu fighting reminded him of Iwaizumi and himself in the same situation. A bit surprised by what was happening, Oikawa widened his eyes for a second before acting nice and cool again ; he was smirking.

« I am, thank you Iwa-chan! »

_Iwa... chan? _It was Iwaizumi's turn to have his face turned into a tomato's tone. And it wasn't over. The boy who was now calmly sitting on the floor took a can off of it and handed it to him.

« Here. You like them, right? »

Oikawa assumed, smiling warmly. Still feeling all weak and mushy, his shaky hands reached for the green tea can. That's when he realized.

_He's not a friend.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's pretty much it.
> 
> let me know if this was good enough for you to read, don't hesitate and leave comments to help me get my fan fiction better!
> 
> i'll be posting the first chapter soon.
> 
> love, c


End file.
